


diva season (aka miya atsumu)

by Aquatic_duck1223



Series: check the grin you’re in love [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, this almost stayed in my drafts but i thought it was cute, this is me trying to make sense of sakuatsu’s relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_duck1223/pseuds/Aquatic_duck1223
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: check the grin you’re in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**01) is atsumu in love, if so who and how long?**

miya atsumu is in love. it’s a bit silly actually. 

(miya atsumu is the definition of the sun) he’s in love with someone so different from himself, the moon. Sakusa Kiyoomi. the real affection only started once the two were on the same team but atsumu had always (deep down) had a sort of admiration for the boy. maybe it was the fact that he was a good volleyball player, actually scratch that, 

_he is amazing_

Sakusa Kiyoomi may be one of the most talented people Atsumu knows (other than himself.) but _maybe_ atsumu thinks, it might be the stupidly pretty smiles omi will give him or the way he looks after a good match (which is _very_ good, almost glowing) 

and _oh god_ atsumu is so in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one but i didn’t feel like i wanted to add anything it’s simple and cute

**are their any romantic gestures atsumu loves?  **

miya atsumu, when it comes to love is surprisingly not the least bit picky. in fact just the smallest touches will make him beam. his favorite by far might be when he wakes up and omi has draped his arm around his waist pulling him closer. 

but it’s silly for him to choose because he loves _everything_ omi does. 

but atsumu knows that sakusa has bad days. when he can’t touch _anyone,_ not even atsumu. which is fine because how would that be omi’s fault. 

and, atsumu is content. 

he loves omi’s voice, his smile, his twin moles, his curly hair, _everything._


	3. Chapter 3

** what is the most romantic thing atsumu has done for someone? **

miya atsumu is a fool in love. 

he is probably the definition of whipped, he would do anything for “his omi”. one of his more memorable moments would maybe even be before they started dating.

miya atsumu is aware the omi omi is a germaphobe he had known even before he met the boy. when he and kiyoomi are finally on the same team one night something inside him compels him. he finds himself cleaning the gym head to toe after seeing the disgusted look on omi’s face all during practice. 

_“stop looking so grossed out omi yer gonna get wrinkles and mess up your face!”_

and if anyone was confused why it was so clean the next morning no one has to know about the sleepless night miya atsumu had. 


	4. Chapter 4

** is atsumu good at flirting? **

sadly, yes.

it actually pisses sakusa off the first time he flirts with him and he finds out just _how_ good of a flirt miya atsumu is. the first time he sees the cocky grin on his face he wants to throw him across the room or strangle him.

_ or he could kiss him flashes in his mind. atsumu had laughed out loud at the mortified look on sakusa’s face unaware that sakusa may have just admitted his feelings for atsumu to himself.  _

and atsumu deems it a win because he had managed to make sakusa turn a bright red hue, spluttering over his words before finally regaining himself. 

it was cute. 


	5. Chapter 5

** what is miya atsumu’s dream marriage proposal **

it’s funny how falling in love can change a person. 

before meeting sakusa kiyoomi, miya atsumu had proclaimed that his wedding proposal would be big and he would be the center of attention, all eyes on him.

he tells himself years later as he runs his fingers through omi’s hair, hearing him let out pleased sounds. it doesn’t matter how or where his proposal will end up being because all that matters is that he gets to be with omi for the rest of his life. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️THIS POEM IS NOT MINE credits to Jennifer⚠️

** what’s atsumu’s favorite small way to show his love? **

sakusa kiyoomi thinks he falls in love a little more as he searches for his car keys only to find a tiny envelope placed next to where the keys usually sit. 

he knows the handwriting from anywhere and feels the corners of his mouth turn upward as he reads the word “ _omi”_ scribbled across the front of the small envelope tiny hearts circling around the messy handwriting. 

he opens the note, it’s folded delicately and sakusa is a little confused what his boyfriend wrote instead of telling him but still opens it slowly (as to not rip the fragile paper). 

_ omi, _

_ You’re the beauty in the sunrise,  _

_ The soft warmth shining in the trees.  _

_ Joyful lightness that’s in your eyes,  _

_ The slightest tingling from the breeze  _

and so what if sakusa carries the little envelope everywhere he goes. 


	7. Chapter 7

** what is atsumu’s big way to show his love? **

sakusa kiyoomi hates when people touch him.

which makes atsumu special in a way because he doesn’t even realize being able to touch sakusa ~~without said boy aggressively ripping away~~ is such a huge deal until komori nearly passes out when atsumu leans onto sakusa and sakusa moves _closer to atsumu._

atsumu will grabsakusa’s face. his hands are soft against sakusa’s cheeks and he kisses him all over repeating i love you’s over and over again. 

it’s sappy and cheesy and no one would ever expect sakusa kiyoomi ~~never smiling, resting bitch face, sakusa kiyoomi.~~ to let someone do something so soft to him and _enjoy it._


	8. Chapter 8

** what does sakusa love most about atsumu? **

honestly when sakusa first meets atsumu he thinks he’s a bit of a jerk. 

_he’s wrong._

miya atsumu cares about _everything and everyone_ and it honestly amazes sakusa. 

he doesn’t really realize it until one day osamu, atsumu’s twin brother comes down with the flu. atsumu misses practice that day. it’s not some huge life changing act of kindness but it surprises kiyoomi. he had assumed that atsumu only cared about volleyball, and nothing more.

again _he is wrong_

and maybe he hadn’t even realized until now how much atsumu cared for people, just with small actions.

sakusa loves atsumu miya’s kindness. 


	9. Chapter 9

** what does atsumu love most about sakusa?  **

atsumu can confidently answer this question.

sakusa seems like a cold jerk, he doesn’t let anyone touch him (except a chosen few) and might have a bit of a problem with saying insults instead of what he really thinks. 

so it surprises people when they find out that sakusa kiyoomi is _the biggest softie_ in the world and atsumu absolutely loves it. 

he loves the smiles that sakusa saves for him only and the soft and gentle touches and the sound of his laugh. 

atsumu loves how sakusa kiyoomi makes him feel special. 


	10. Chapter 10

** how does atsumu show love to people that are not his partner? **

atsumu takes credit for things, he brags a lot and honestly sometimes he can be a little bit of jerk. he can also be one of the kindest people.

atsumu does small things like making sure people are having a good day, he makes sure to remind people of important things that they might forget and makes to at least compliment one person a day.

_ why? _

because who cares how much of jerk atsumu may act sometimes. he is still kind and he still cares and that’s all that matters. 


End file.
